


Morgendämmerung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nicht jede Veränderung war schließlich auch automatisch etwas Gutes.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/73901.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgendämmerung

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Stillstand  
> Zeit: 35 Minuten  
> A/N: Nix weltbewegendes, ich fühlte mich danach was zu schreiben, und das Prompt hat mich angesprochen.

***

Es war immer das gleiche.

Jahr für Jahr, Tag für Tag.

Sie waren unterschiedlicher Meinung und sie stritten sich und sie hatten überhaupt nichts gemeinsam. Und trotzdem arbeiteten sie zusammen, kochten sie zusammen, sahen sie zusammen fern, spielten sie Schach zusammen. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete - eigentlich lebten sie beinahe schon zusammen. Gut, jeder hatte seine eigene Wohnung, aber die Entfernung war kaum der Rede wert. Und die Tür hinter sich zuzumachen, das funktionierte auch nicht wirklich.

In der letzten Zeit fragte er sich immer öfter, ob das dem anderen eigentlich nicht auffiel. Und ob sich etwas ändern würde, wenn es ihm bewußt werden würde. Ob sie sich dann weiterbewegen würden? Oder zurück? Nicht jede Veränderung war schließlich auch automatisch etwas Gutes. Und ihre ... Beziehung war zumindest stabil, so wie sie war. Sie entwickelte sich nicht weiter, aber sie war sicher. Und das war doch etwas Gutes.

Eigentlich.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte zum Fenster, das sich in der ersten Morgendämmerung als graues Rechteck vor einem dunkleren Hintergrund abzeichnete.

Gestern Abend war er beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen. Und war irgendwann wach geworden vom Herzschlag des anderen, ein Arm um seine Schultern. Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet, so als wäre das völlig normal. So normal wie all die Momente davor. Aber das waren sie nicht - er wußte, daß das mehr bedeutete. Und Boerne war nicht dumm, er mußte das ebenso gut wissen. Und dann war er gegangen, in seine eigene Wohnung. Aber eigentlich hatte er gar nicht gehen wollen.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, eine Veränderung zu riskieren.

***


End file.
